


The Fog

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spooky, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Just a creepy little tale...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based loosely on a terribly foggy drive many years ago. A friend and I were making our way home from visiting boyfriends at college. I've never seen fog so thick again. It was so bad I had my head out the window, watching the white line. Then out of nowhere, a car was stopped in front of us. And this was a two-lane major mountain highway, so stopping anywhere in the middle of the road was dangerous. But stop we did. And a woman jumped out of the other car, yelling and screaming at us. My friend was stunned. She didn't know what to do. The strange woman wanted to know why we were following her. I yelled - "We're not following you. (crazy bitch) Get back in your fucking car before you get us all killed!" And she did. My friend and I made it home safely, though I ended up with strep throat and learned that antibiotics and beer do not mix. Oh the things you learn in college... ;-)

"This fog is something else."  Danny had his head out the window, eyes searching through the mist for the white line. 

 

They crept along the road.  The ocean roared somewhere off the side of the highway, down over the cliff.  Unseen in the perilous darkness.  At least the rain had stopped.  They didn't know which was worse.  The relentless downpour or the thick fog.

 

"Yea, I can't see more than a few feet."

 

"That's being optimistic, babe.  This is worse than pea soup."

 

"Why do they call it that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Pea soup."  He sighed, leaning toward the windshield.  As if that would help.  "It's not even green."

 

"Are you making a joke?"  Danny couldn't help but giggle.

 

Steve's voice was stern, almost offended.  "So?"

 

"No, I like it."  He smacked his friend lightly on the arm.  "Means you're uncomfortable."

 

"You say that like it's a good thing."

 

"To see you unnerved?  Yea, it's a good thing, babe."

 

"Seriously?  Unnerved?"

 

"To be without nerve."

 

"I know what it means, Danny."

 

"It means you're human."

 

"Of course I'm human.  What am I?  An alien?"

 

"Whoa!  Slow down.  I think there's a car ahead."

 

"I'm not anywhere near it."

 

"Is it stopped?"

 

"Looks like it."

 

Danny's hand went to his gun.  "You see anyone?"

 

"Hard to tell with the fog and the glare."

 

"Slow down."

 

"I am going slow.  Just shut up.  Relax.  Maybe they broke down?"

 

"In the middle of the road?"

 

"It happens."

 

"Yea it happens.  In horror movies.  Look at this fog, babe."

 

"You scared?"  A taunt.

 

"What kind of question is that?  I'm hyper aware of my surroundings."

 

Steve laughed.  "Hyper aware.  That's a good one."

 

"Hey, wait.  There's someone."  Danny pointed to the passenger side of the car. 

 

Steve stopped the car, checking the mirrors for anyone coming up behind them.

 

"I don't like this.  Stopping here like this.  Maybe we should pull over."

 

"Over?  Where's over?"  They could barely tell where they are on the road.

 

"Keep an eye out, then.  Someone could rear-end us."

 

Danny looked warily around.  They couldn't see a goddamn thing.  He could feel the fog.  It was inside him as he breathed it in.  He felt insulated.  Smothered from the inside out.

 

The human figure stayed at the rear of the vehicle, watching them.

 

Steve opened the door, one glance at Danny.

 

"Right behind you."

 

A nod and then he exited.

 

"Hey, do you need help?"  Steve called out.

 

No response.  Danny slowly exited the car.

 

"Hello, do you need help?"  Steve tried again.

 

This time, the figure darted around the car, disappearing into the mist.

 

"Shit."  Danny hissed.  "Just like a horror-"

 

"Cut it out."  Steve scolded softly, then turned his attention back to the car in front of them.

 

"Hello?"  He called out louder this time.  "Can you hear me?  Do you need help?  We're Five-0."

 

"Great, announce that we're cops." 

 

Someone laughed.

 

"Okay now, that's creepy."  Steve shivered.

 

"See, I told you.  Horror movie."

 

Another laugh.  This time closer.

 

Steve swept his light across the scene in front of him.  It didn't help.  With one hand shielding his eyes, he tried to survey the road.

 

"Sir...or ma'am?"  Danny spoke this time.  "Can you please get back in your vehicle?"

 

A rock hit him in the arm.  "Jesus."

 

"Danny?  You alright?"

 

He wanted to jump back into the Camaro and lock the doors.  He rubbed the spot on his forearm.  Didn't feel like it had broken the skin.  Didn't mean it didn't sting like a mother fucker.  But he was no wimp.

 

"Just a rock.  I'm fine."

 

This time a larger rock hit the car.

 

"Awww...come on.  Not the car."  Danny called into the night.

 

"Would you rather they hit us?"  Steve was calm, incredulous.

 

"Good point."

 

They stood at opposite corners of the car, hands on their weapons.

 

"Plan?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you think they circled around?"

 

"No, the rocks are still coming from in front of us."

 

Another rock.  This time hitting Steve in the thigh.  "Shit."

 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" 

 

"Shut up, Danny."

 

More laughter.

 

The car in front of them suddenly went dark.  The Camaro's lights suddenly hit only a wall of fog. 

 

"Shit."

 

"Hello?  Do you need help?"  Steve's voice was a mix of urgency and annoyance.

 

"I think we can establish that they do in fact need help, Steven.  They're throwing rocks at cops in the fog."

 

Danny couldn't see more than an outline of this friend, but he could feel the SEAL death stare loud and clear.

 

"Hello?"  Louder and much more forceful. Steve clung to that last edge of sanity. "Please get in your car and drive away.  We don't have to make an issue out of this."

 

Laughter and more rocks. 

 

"Shit!  Fuck!"  They both cursed in unison as they ducked the onslaught. 

 

Suddenly lights from behind them.  A truck.

 

"Get in the car!"  Steve ordered.

 

Each man dove for the Camaro.  Steve threw the car into gear and whipped out around the darkened vehicle.  Where he prayed it was anyway. 

 

"We'll get in front of them and pull over."

 

"What about the truck barreling down the road?  It's gonna hit the -"

 

"Better than us, right?"

 

Just as they pulled off the road, the truck flew past them. 

 

Hitting nothing.

 

"What the fuck was that?"  Danny swung around in his seat, trying to look behind them. 

 

"Where'd the -"  Steve was totally confused.

 

"Car go?"  Danny shook his head, mouth now hanging open. 

 

Both hands on the wheel, Steve took a few deep breaths.

 

"They drove away after they turned off their lights."

 

His voice was steady, monotone.  Like he was trying to convince himself.

 

"We just didn't hear them."

 

Danny was borderline hysterical.  "Someone was throwing rocks and laughing.  After the car went dark."

 

"They had an accomplice on the side of the road."

 

"In the fog?"

 

"Kids.  It was kids messing with us, Danny.  That's all."

 

"Yea what ever." 

 

Steve had his cell phone out, already dialing HPD.  He requested a cruiser with a spotlight to their location.

 

Danny scanned the roadside, hand still on his weapon.  He still couldn't see more than a few feet around the car.  He felt trapped, just sitting there.  His eyes darted from side to side.  And he could feel it coming.  He tried to slow his breathing.  In through his nose, out his mouth.  Willing his heart to slow down.

 

The fog seemed to close in from all sides.  Threatening to crush them like sardines in a can.

 

Then a warm hand covered his own.

 

"Hey.  You alright?"

 

Danny closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. 

 

"Yea.  I think so."

 

Steve squeezed his friend's hand, but didn't say anything, giving him space to vent.

 

"It's just..." His voice trailed off as he took another slow breath.  "...that was weird."

 

"It was." 

 

"You're agreeing with me?"

 

"So?  It was.  Weird."

 

Steve ran his hand up Danny's arm to his shoulder, giving Danny the worst case of goosebumps.

 

_And a hard on to match._ Double and triple weird.

 

Danny cleared his throat and Steve's hand disappeared.  He didn't look his partner's direction, convinced he could see the swelling in his dress pants.  He shifted in his seat to relieve some pressure.

 

"What was that?"

 

"It's all your imagination, Danny.  They drove away.  They didn't just disappear."

 

"You touched me."

 

"I touch you all the time."  Steve's voice shifted to something new, playful with a hint of something else.  "Want me to do it again?"

 

Danny shook it off.  Was it just the weather?  His foggy brain? An overactive imagination?

 

"I need a beer."

 

"When we're done here.  Come over.  To my place."

 

Somehow those words felt more like a challenge than an invitation.

 

"Don't you wanna hit the sack?"

 

"Maybe."

 

Now, there _was_ a definite tilt to his words. And Steve gave him that cocky half grin that went straight to his -

 

God, he had to stop. _What was wrong with him_?

 

"I mean, don't you wanna get some sleep?"  Danny coughed and pushed himself against the cool window.  "I uh I need to pick up Grace in the morning."

 

"Uh huh."

 

Those eyes. Steve had him pinned like a butterfly.

 

"Stop it."

 

"What?"  Steve leaned toward Danny.

 

"Turn it off, Smooth Dog."

 

"Who said I was turned on?"

 

Now Danny almost couldn't stand it.  He pressed a hand against his pants, not caring if Steve noticed.

 

The road suddenly lit up like daylight.

 

The cavalry had arrived.

 

Just in time.

 

Danny hung back as Steve filled in the HPD about the incident.  He caught fragments of conversation.  This stretch of road was known for strange occurrences.  Freak accidents.  Ghosts.

 

Something had certainly happened to them.  He turned his arm so he could look at the welt.  Something had thrown a rock at him. 

 

And then vanished.

 

There was no way a car could have sped off without them hearing it.

 

But then a more sensible part of his brain kicked in. 

 

_With Steve's voice, of course._

 

The ocean was loud here.  They'd left the Camaro running so it's throaty growl could have masked another vehicle's engine.

 

_Throaty growl?_   Did the voice in his head just say that?

 

He sighed and turned away from the crowd to adjust his pants again.  Happily, things were going down, so he wasn't as uncomfortable or anxious.

 

He watched Steve, all confident and full of himself.  Danny envied his partner's ego.

 

Right then, he was a little freaked out by their foggy encounter, more than a little confused by his reaction to Steve's touching him and impatient as hell to get outta there.  He really needed that beer.  Maybe something stronger.

 

"Hey, you ready to go?"

 

Steve sauntered up beside him.

 

He laughed at the word saunter in his head.  _Who used it?_   But that's what Steve did sometimes.  He strolled.  When he wasn't going all Rambo on somebody, he walked leisurely.  Without a care in the world.

 

Or was all of this in Danny's adrenaline frazzled mind?

 

"Danny, hey."  A hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Yea, ready to go."

 

"Time for that beer, huh?" 

 

Steve's eyes twinkled. 

 

Or maybe it was just the water droplets reflecting off the spotlight.  The air still had that magickal, scary sort of sparkle.  Less horror movie and more fairy tale mist.

 

"Maybe an entire six pack."

 

"That could be arranged."

 

Danny groaned.  "Gotta get up early to pick up Grace."

 

"I'll drive you."

 

"That's right.  You're trained to need less sleep."

 

"Comes in handy sometimes."

 

They couldn't stop looking at one another.

 

"Commander McGarrett?" 

 

A familiar voice interrupted them.

 

Pua.

 

"There's no sign of another vehicle, except for what appears to be a few drops of oil."

 

"See - I told you it was another car.  They drove away."  Steve grinned at Danny, smug as ever.

 

Hands at his hips, Officer Kai continued, not catching the subtle interaction between the two older men. "It is tough to tell at the moment how long those drops have been there.  I could have a sample sent-"

 

"Nah, no need to waste tax payer dollars, Pua."  Danny had to take control of this.  "Write up a report.  The suspects snuck away in the fog.  It was too dangerous to pursue them. It's like pea soup out here."

 

"I've always wondered why they call it that."  Steve scratched his chin.

 

Pua smiled.  "Me too, Commander.  It is rather perplexing-"

 

Steve cut him off.  "Since it isn't green, I know.  I've never understood that..."

 

Now Danny knew Steve was messing with him. Pua could wax poetic on any number of subjects. They might be there all night.

 

"I'm never getting that beer, am I, Steven?"

 

"Give it time, Daniel.  Give it time."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain group of nutters who really want me to post this story and STAT! I hope it passes muster.
> 
> Warning! This story took a turn for the McDanno...but I think it was already headed there.

_So much for beer and a movie._

 

Danny didn't know what happened. He blamed it on the fog, and their weird encounter. Because things got weirder.

 

But not in a bad way.

 

Now he was certain his partner could read his mind. And his train of thought was heading in a similar horny direction. Except Steve wasn't your average locomotive.  No, he was a bullet train speeding to its destination.

 

Danny sank back into the recliner, legs sprawled out in front of him on the ottoman, arms at his sides.  Totally giving himself to the moment.  The sensation of Steve straddling him, half standing, half kneeling haphazardly in the space between the chair and the ottoman, leaning forward, kissing his neck.  His hands are braced against the back of the chair and they've been at this kissing thing for so long, Steve's arms were showing just the most imperceptible shiver. 

 

A sound jars his ecstasy loose just the slightest bit.  Danny cocked one eye open in search of the maker of said noise.  There should be no one home but them.  Steve's sister is miles and miles of ocean away and Doris was who the fuck knew where. 

There should be no interruptions.

 

It's two o'clock in the morning. The rest of the team should be home tucked safely in bed.

 

Danny felt like he was back in high school listening for parents.

 

He saw nothing, so he let go of the worry and latched onto his partner with one hand going straight for those hips.  _God, he wanted to pull Steve on top of him and grind..._

 

He wasn't sure where they stood. They hadn't talked about any of this.   _Were there rules?_  

 

He was okay with making out for now.  Maybe he'd broach the subject when they came up for air.

 

Steve's voice was suddenly in his head mocking him for using the word broach.  Danny wished he could just turn off his -

 

_There it was again._

 

The sound.

 

Steve doesn't even seem to notice.

 

Again there's nothing out of the ordinary in his line of sight.

 

He put his hand on Steve's chest and ran his fingers down toward the belt loops of those sagging cargos.  Seemed Smooth Dog didn't button his pants the last time he took a piss.

 

"Slut."  Danny smiled.

 

Steve stopped.  "What?"

 

To illustrate his point, Danny tugged on the undone button.

 

Steve turned on the biggest ultra watt grin and went straight for Danny's mouth again. 

 

"No talking.  Stop talking." 

 

And then he stuck his tongue down Danny's throat.  To which Danny responded by squeezing Steve's ass.  Both men gasped into the other's mouth.

 

They laughed and pulled apart just for a second to catch each other's eyes.

 

Then Steve went for Danny's neck.

 

"Jesus, you'd think you were a vampire."

 

Steve applied a little more pressure and a lot more teeth, adding a hand in Danny's hair.

 

"God you better not give me a hickey." 

 

Which really sounded like - Gah you etter no ive e a ickey.

 

Steve blew a slow warm breath over the spot he'd been sucking.  Danny shivered and turned away, breaking their contact.

 

Then he saw it - even with his eyes only cracked open.

 

Movement toward the kitchen.  His heart stopped.  Steve noticed.

 

"You okay, Danno?"  Steve nudged him with a nose to the crook of his shoulder and neck.

 

"Just a shadow. Keep going."

 

"You saw something?"  Actual concern in Steve's voice.

 

"Maybe."

 

Steve pulled away, straightening. He slipped into SEAL mode with frightening swiftness.

 

"Steve?"

 

"Just a shadow.  There's no one here but us."

 

"Says the guy who just got freaked out in the fog."

 

"I did not. Stop talking."

 

"Well then neither did I."  Danny ignored the command.

 

Steve lightly covered his best friend's mouth with one hand while holding a finger to his own lips. Then he pointed toward the kitchen.

 

Danny nodded.

 

They moved in tandem, completely in sync.  No words.

 

Of course, neither was armed. They'd shucked their guns, badges and inhibitions hours ago. Danny wasn't even sure where they'd dropped everything. Their lack of weapons worried him for a split second.  Then instinct kicked in and he followed Steve.

 

Half a step into the kitchen, there was a loud crash and the clatter of metal hitting the floor. Steve swore and backed into Danny.

 

Steve flicked on the lights.

 

They were alone.

 

Baking sheets stacked neatly by Grace the day before were now scattered on the floor.

 

Steve's bare foot was bloody.  He shifted his weight and cursed again.

 

"What the fuck was that?"

 

"Gracie set us a booby trap, I guess."

 

"Nah, they were in the drying rack. I made sure."

 

"Things move, Danny."

 

"Not by themselves, Steven."

 

The sound of a chair dragging made them turn.

 

"Something followed us home, babe."

 

"Seriously, Danny?  _Something?_ And what exactly is that something?"

 

The wind kicked up outside and a loosely secured patio chair clunked in the breeze.

 

"There's a storm blowing in. That's all." 

 

"The house is settling. It's only the wind. I have a wild imagination. Blah blah..." Danny frowned. "I've heard it all before."

 

"So you go around thinking everyone's house is haunted?" Steve tried not to laugh.

 

"Didn't say this place was haunted."

 

"Then what?"

 

"Aren't you the one always telling me about Hawaiian legends? Something from that fog -"

 

"Followed us home, I know. You already said that. Not sure what that has to do with the islands."

 

The power went out with a crack, and a flash of lightning lit their reflections in the windows. Danny jumped, hitting the table with his ass.

 

Then laughter echoed through the house. And Steve made the most adorable squeak. At least that's what Danny would say later, leaving out the word adorable - except in his head.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

Another blood curdling cackle.  The same voice from the road. And it sounded like it was right there with them. Yet there was nothing but dancing shadows.

 

"Shit!" Steve stumbled into Danny nearly knocking them both to the floor. "Something just pushed me."

 

"We need to get out of this house. Right now."

 

"Fuck that. This is MY house."  Steve bellowed. "Get out of my house."

 

The power came back on with a snap, and the TV came to life.

 

_"And the big cat stalks its prey..."  An authoritative voice echoed. "See how the antelopes watch the lion approach. The question is not will the apex predator be successful but when will it kill..."_

 

"What the hell?"

 

"Animal Planet, Danny. It's just a TV show."

 

"Fantastic timing..."

 

"Doesn't mean anything."

 

"You can't tell me that doesn't freak you out."

 

Then the electricity winked out again.

 

"I'm getting out of here."  Danny moved toward the front door.

 

Steve grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where are you going?"

 

"Home. I'm going home. I'm going to pull the covers up to my chin and wait til morning. What the fuck do you think I'm going to do?  Hang around here and wait to be eaten?"

 

"You're not making sense. It's just a storm!"

 

"Keep saying that if it makes you feel better. Something weird is going on."

 

"Then by your logic, it could follow you home too. Where you'll be all alone."

 

Danny chuckled.  "I see. You're scared."

 

"No I'm not."

 

"You don't want me to leave." Danny studied Steve.  "Oh no. I get it. You're still planning to put the moves on me. Aren't you?"

 

"I don't know what you're-"

 

"Did you plan all of this?"

 

"All of what?"

 

"This."

 

"The storm?"

 

"The power. The TV. Is this a set up?  It's not April Fools. Wait, it's almost Halloween!"

 

"Setting you up? Seriously Danny? Why would I do that?"

 

"Oh I don't know. To mess with me? Yank my chain? Get me into bed?"

 

"Get you into bed?"

 

"Am I right?"

 

"No! I did not plan any of this. I'm just as freaked out as you."

 

Danny grinned. "See. Knew you were scared."

 

"Fuck you, Danny. Go ahead. Go home. See if I care."  Steve crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

 

"God, why did you have to say that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

Steve shook his head, not looking at Danny. "I'm sorry. I have a short fuse tonight."

 

"S'okay." Danny moved in close, taking one of his partner's arms and dropping it to his side and then he did the same with the other. "Relax, why don't you? Let's enjoy the rest of our night."

 

"Enjoy?"

 

"Yea we can continue what you started or-"

 

The TV popped on again. _"The mating season is a time of great excitement in the flock..."_

 

"Please stop it!" Danny yelled. "We get it!"

 

"No wait."  Steve grinned. "The people who do it in horror movies usually end up dead!"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"The TV."

 

"Thought you said it was Animal Planet. No big deal."

 

"Let me be the first to admit-"

 

"That you're wrong? That you're freaked out?"

 

"You said it. Not me."

 

"You were going to say it."

 

"How do you know? Can you read my mind?"

 

"Yes. Sometimes. I can read your mind. And it's a sick, sick place."

 

They stared at one another for a few breaths. Rain pelted the roof and the wind howled.

 

"You know what? I'm going to bed."  Steve shrugged out of his shirt. "You can join me or not."

 

"What about the-"

 

"It's just a storm, Danny."

 

"The alarm? Shouldn't we lock up?"

 

"You know how to set it."  Steve brushed past his partner and headed up the stairs. "If you're scared, bring your gun. And maybe your handcuffs too."

 

"What do handcuffs have to do with being scared?"

 

"Think about it, Danny."

 

**/././**

 

"The big storm last night." Steve noticed their confused expressions. "It knocked out power for a few hours."

 

"I don't know what you two were smoking, but it was clear as a bell last night. Once that fog dissipated." Lou leaned against the Smart Table.

 

Chin eyed them curiously. "Yea Pua called me."

 

"He did?" Danny bit his lip and glanced at Steve.

 

"Told me about your encounter with the menehune." There was a definite mischievous lilt to Chin's voice.

 

"Menehune?"

 

Kono grinned.  "Yea they're mischief makers."

 

Steve shook his head. "Come on, you guys. Those are -"

 

"Bed time stories?" Chin gave Steve a flash of disappointment. "So you believe only when you can lecture Danny?"

 

Lou eyed them suspiciously.  "I'm still not buyin it. You two sure Toast didn't bake you a special batch of brownies?"

 

"Seriously?" Danny rolled his eyes.

 

Steve tensed. "Drop it, guys. Nothing happened. Must have just been a freak thunderstorm."

 

Danny's eyes darted to Steve again and he cleared his throat.

 

"Hey, what was that?"  Kono narrowed her gaze, studying her friends. "Just what were the two of you up to last night?  Huh?"

 

"Nothing." Steve and Danny said at once.

 

"Just forget about it." Danny backed away from the group.

 

Steve did the same. "Yea forget we ever mentioned this."

 

Both men headed for their respective offices, and no one mentioned the fog again or the hickey peeking out from under the collar of Danny's shirt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Until next time...


End file.
